heaven
by dragonwings131
Summary: short Jack/Ianto romance/song fic. will Jack come through for a worried Ianto?


**This is what happens when I listen to John Barrowman's new cd and my mind wanders to the always smexy Jack and Ianto. It's just a short lead in type story. I don't own either character or the song, just wanted to borrow then for some good ol romantic slash. Hope you like it. **

Why is it things only make sense a two in the morning when sleep refuses to take hold and thoughts just drift around?

Ianto Jones couldn't help but mull that question over and over as he lay on his couch. He'd been there since he got off work late, six hours ago, just lying there, suit still on, staring at the ceiling. Jack had run off as soon as he let the team go without a word, and that was bothering the Welshman more than he liked.

"Nothing like being in love with the unattainable," he thought to himself. He would only let such conclusion come over him when he was alone. Of course most of his time was spent with Jack at least near him and that would always give him that faint glimmer of hope. Thoughts of a few select times he and Jack spent together began to take over, and he finally began to drift off.

The sound of the doorbell snapped him back to reality, however.

"What the hell?" He spat, with a few Welsh curses thrown in.

Ianto stomped to his entryway and threw open the door, only to find an old stereo in the right corner of his porch with a note attached that read "Play Me".

When a few craining looks around to find the person who left it yielded nothing, he decided to follow the instructions.

"What the hell." He whispered this time.

The annoyed but curious Welshman punched the button marked 'play' and stared at the cd as it began to spin.

The opening chords seemed familiar but Ianto couldn't quite place them. Possibilities of what the song could be went out of his head when he heard the words, and more importantly the voice of the person singing the words.

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free _

Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We bin down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more 

Ianto couldn't stop staring at the stereo. The voice was Jack's. Jack was singing to him.

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

He just smiled when a familiar pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Happy Anniversary," the even more familiar American voice whispered in his ear.

Ianto spun in the immortal man's arms, pulling him into a sweet but passionate kiss.

"Did you think I'd forgotten?" Jack asked with a smile when they finally broke apart.

Ianto just blushed.

"You ran off," he said sheepishly. "I dint know what to think."

Jack just smiled even bigger.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said running his hand through the Welshman's flattened hair. "Plus, you wouldn't believe how hard it was to decide with song to use."

As much as Ianto wanted to revel in the fact that Jack had recorded more than one song just for him, there were a few things that needed to be taken care of first.

"I'll have to hear them later," he smirked with a glint in his eye. "Now is the time for a little anniversary celebration of a different kind."

Pulling the older man into another steamy kiss, the two men made their way into the flat.

_Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down _

Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

N' baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I've bin waitin' for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along

Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you 


End file.
